To Catch a Star
by PrettiestStarGirl
Summary: Sometimes, magic can work on it's own and when it does lives change and people are changed. She wants it to be alright but can he let go of prejudices and love her?Please PLEASE read and reveiw my very first fanfic! or i shant update. Love,Felicity.
1. Chapter 1

To Catch A Star

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authour's note: So this is my very first story and I hope you like it! Please reveiw so that I can keep going, I might not have the confidince to write more if no one likes it :(

* * *

Chapter one:

Dangling her feet over the edge of the sill and leaning up against the thickness of the stone walls, the gentle breeze wafted cloud sugar over her; Ginny closed her eyes and tilted her face to the sun. Like a daisy. It was September and leaves ought to have been changing colour, and yet Ginny was warm here, on the ledge of her open window in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. Down below her she watched her schoolmates laze about in the quiet Sunday afternoon sun; watched the girls clump together and giggle; watched the boys showing off on their brooms; watched everyone and recognized no one because of their uniforms. She didn't mind- the uniform, it might have been second hand but it fit and it looked just like everyone else's; the blouse had been, admittedly, a little long when her mother had given it to her, but Ginny had always been good at fixing things like that and with a simple spell she had hemmed the sleeves to a comfortable length. She didn't mind used things.

"Ginny?" a shrill voiced rang out, nearly startling Ginny off her perch and down to certain death, heart racing, the girl turned to look at her friend."Gin! You've got to come play with me; Harry and Ron are absolutely slaughtering me! " Hermione moaned, her two friends had conned her into a 'friendly' Quidditch match, a game they knew she was dreadful at. Ginny smiled and gracefully swung her legs back into the castle, she reached over to her bed and pulled her sweater on before quickly looping her signature red locks into a high ponytail.

"Alright, Herm. Shall we teach those two fiends a lesson? " She laughed, a deep, throaty laugh that seemed to drench the dorm in a cloak of positivity. The girls left the room arm in arm, prepared to do battle.

* * *

Draco Malfoy lay sprawled in the grass; his acolytes were sitting near him but not close enough that he needed to participate in whatever foolish topic they were discussing now, instead, he chose to observe the strange girl sitting on the window ledge so many floors above him. So high up, like an angel. He couldn't really see her, but he could tell she was beautiful, even her hair-red, a colour he normally despised, was perfect. It made her look like a princess, waiting to be swept off her feet by a knight in shining armour. He wondered what he would do if she were to fall, would he catch her? Would he even try? Yes, he decided, he would snatch his broom up from where it lay, next to him in the grass, and fly to her rescue. Then,_ he_ would be a hero, and he would know how Potter felt. Know why Potter always wanted to be the hero. Not, he thought quickly, that he wanted to be like Potter, he was just...curious. Draco wanted to have that feeling, the admiration of his peers for something he accomplished, not something he was simply born with. To be the good guy, just once.

Draco found himself almost urging the girl to slip, so that he could save her. He could picture it, she would lean out just a little too far and the wind would catch her slight form and send her plummeting to the cold, unforgiving earth, but he would be quick. So quick, that she would slide into his arms just moments after leaving her sill. Then he would glide down to earth with the girl cradled to his chest, she would probably be unconscious he decided, and when he landed and the whole school applauded, she would come round and she would look at him, then she ...

Then he saw it, his damsel in distress had lurched, nearly tumbled out, Draco's hand was on his broom and he was halfway to his feet before she was sucked back into Hogwarts. He had seen her face, for a split second, her eyes wide with fear and her mouth open in a silent scream. His face flushed, the others were looking at him in confusion,

"I fancy a bit of a fly around, is all. Back shortly." And he kicked off.

* * *

Ginny stretched her arms up over her head and sighed, it had been a good game, Hermione had finally let go of her silly shyness and really gotten into it. She had even scored on Ron once, though Ginny suspected her brother had flown the other direction on purpose, perhaps anticipating the hug he knew would come if his friend managed to score. Ginny listened to the absolute silence of the great hall, and shut her eyes. It was so _nice_, sometimes, to be at Hogwarts; more like home then home, Ginny thought. The trio had gone to bed, but she had decided to come down for a snack and noticed the doors to the great hall were open, Ginny couldn't help herself, she'd just had to go in. And now she was alone here, and it felt so odd, not to see the teachers at their table and the students occupying their respective tables. It looked like ballroom when it was this empty, Ginny imagined that she was a debutante and began circling, stepping in time to a soundless waltz. Holding her grey pleated skirt out as though it was a beautiful gown, eyes still tightly closed, she curtsied and held out her hand to an invisible prince who had just asked her to dance.

Shock and something else rippled though her as a cool hand caught her own, Ginny wrenched her eyes open and stared up at a puzzled face. Draco Malfoy.

"Oh!"

"What the hell were you doing?"

"I was-nothing, Malfoy. Just, nothing." A blush was working its way down Ginny's slender neck and across her cheeks. Draco was still holding her hand.

"It looked, little girl, like you were dancing. Is that possible?" Draco recognised her as the princess in the window, certainly. But up close, she seemed more familiar and he couldn't quite place her. "It is very depressing to see a girl dancing on her own. And so badly, on top of that. " He smirked at her and shook his head, noticing her red and gold tie, "Little girl," he drawled, "go back to bed"

Ginny tugged her hand away from his grip and immediately felt a sharp jerk in her chest, her head span, her eyes fluttered and she fainted dead away. Draco wasn't doing much better, the loss of contact slammed into him and he lost consciousness, crumbling to the floor next to Ginny.

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room Ron was fretting, Ginny hadn't come back yet and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until she did. Harry, reading his friend's mind tried to comfort him,

"Ron, c'mon. Ginny is a big girl, she can take care of herself. Ron, she's sixteen." He clapped Ron lightly on the shoulder in the way boys are wont to do.

"Last time I thought that, my baby sister was possessed by You-Know-Who. So thanks Harry, but I'll be the judge of this." Ron's voice was gruff and his face drawn,"For Christ sake Harry, that girl is a magnet for trouble. " He sighed,"I've got to find her." Hermione looked up and brushed her bangs to the side, a pensive look crossed her face and her eyes flitted to Harry,

"We'd better come too." She declaimed and rose, awkwardly shifting books off her lap, to join Ron and Harry at the portrait hole.

* * *

Fawkes flapped his striking wings, startled by the sound of the golden bell that had sat silently on Dumbledore's desk for centuries. The old man, looked at it, his blue eyes full of mischief as he turned to the portrait behind him.

"Phineas, would you locate Mrs. Malfoy and the Weasleys for me? Have them come here as soon as possible. Thank you."

Please Reveiw!!!!! I'm so Scared!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter two:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Honest.

Author's note: Hmm, do you like it? Enough for me to continue? Please Review, won't you?

* * *

"Ah, Molly, Arthur. So good to see you again, please, sit." Dumbledore motioned for the two to sit in the fine antique chairs he had conjured up. They sat. Dumbledore's shrewd eyes swept across the pair with an appraising look; Molly fidgeted with her shawl, a look of concern on her weathered face, her husband was mindlessly drumming his nails against the polished wood of the Headmaster's desk.

"Albus?" Arthur asked quietly, "Is everyone alright? I mean, Ron hasn't- he wasn't..." Mr. Weasley's voice dwindled; he could not bring himself to finish the sentence, as though saying it could make it come true. Molly laid a hand on his arm, her eyes telling him it would be okay, even if it wasn't.

"No, no. Nothing of the sort! It may even be good news, should you decide to be happy." Dumbledore smiled and looked past the Weasely parents to greet Narcissa Malfoy as she strode into the office elegantly. "Mrs. Malfoy, a pleasure as always to be graced by your presence" Arthur shot his wife a look, why was she here? Molly shrugged disgreetly and turned to face Narcissa,

"Hello, Narcissa. How are you holding up dear? " Molly inquired of the slender blonde woman now seated next to her; posture erect; knees and feet together; hands neatly folded in her lap; hair piled up gracefully, exposing a long elegant neck. Though extremely well preserved, Narcissa was nearing fifty and exuded class and intelligence. A small, sad smile slid across her mouth,

"I am doing well, thank you Molly. And yourself, kept busy I'd imagine, Arthur the ministry must be a nightmare."

"Yes, well it has been calmer. But with times as they are, who could expect anything else?" Arthur could barely keep the bitterness from his voice as he anwered, Narcissa nodded sagely,

"I know. Everyone must do their best to help, don't you agree?" she said this and both Weasley's looked away, thinking the unspeakable;

_Everyone except Lucius and the other Death Eaters... _

Dumbledore broke the uneasy silence by clearing his throat and clapping his grizzled hands together,

"Now then, we are all here and we have something very important to discuss. Firstly, I would like to express my deepest concern for your children, Ginny and Draco, who are currently in the infirmary. It would seem that they have experienced a bit of a, ah, how shall I put this? A shock. Now, now- don't upset yourselves, your children will make full recoveries. I must explain what has put them in this interesting state, Hogwarts, as you know, is filled with magic and every now and then it tends to gather in one specific place. When this occurs, the magical concentration can sometimes get so high that it may act of its own accord. This seems to be the case in Draco and Ginny, I can only speculate at the moment but what I believe happened is this; the two were standing in one such area when they came in contact with each other long enough for the magic to take hold and bind their souls. When they separated, it was likely in anger and the pain of this caused them to lose consciousness." Dumbledore finished and leaned back in his chair, awaiting the barrage of questions he knew would follow his short explanation. Narcissa was the first to speak,

"Bind their souls? Does that, I don't- Do you mean to say..." she paused, looked at her lap for a moment and shook her head before continuing, "My son now shares his soul with their" Narcissa gestured to the Weasleys, "Daughter? And he cannot be parted from her?"

"Yes, well I don't think that the two need to be physically connected at all times but it would seem that they do need to be within a close proximity of one another. If they are too far apart, I fear the worst. This," Dumbledore winced, he could not be sure that the three parents opposite him would not react violently to his suggestion, "this, is why I think it may be necessary to have Ginny and Draco share quarters. By at least ensuring that they sleep in the same room, I think we can keep them healthy." He looked at the Weasleys and Mrs. Malfoy, who all nodded solemnly. "I am sorry, but this will also complicate holidays and their lives after Hogwarts, however, I think it would be best for all if we left it at that tonight. I will inform Ginny and Draco when they are more, shall we say, lively."

* * *

Draco woke up with a throbbing head and an aching chest; he waited till his eyes had adjusted to the murky gloom and tried to remember how he had come to be in an uncomfortable cot in the infirmary. Oh right, he had fainted. Malfoy's don't faint; he thought angrily, he had simply...damn. He _had_ fainted, and all because he had let go of Ginny Weasely's hand. Where was Weasley anyway, she had fainted too, he recalled. Why though? He had never fainted before, but the pain had been unbearable. He had hurt so badly, so badly, when she pulled away and not knowing why frustrated Draco and he figured, if he was going to be frustrated, so was she.

He sat up to find her, he didn't have to look far; she was in the next bed over sleeping peacefully. It was dark but he could make out her silhouette, could see her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Draco slipped out from under the thin sheet and crept across the chilly floor to stand over Ginny, he was about to shake her awake but he hesitated, if he touched her would he faint again? Instead he chose to rouse her by yanking the pillow from under her head and hitting her with it gently.

"Ughhh, I feel awful!" Draco heard a small voice mumble from under the pillow "Where _am_ I?"

"Hospital wing" was his curt reply as he removed the pillow from Ginny's face "you fainted, I... I lost consciousness. Why? I do not know, do you? " Draco asked. Ginny, leaning back on her elbows, frowned and sucked her teeth,

"No idea. Maybe we should talk to Dumbledore, or something? I hope I don't die, that would be awful" she sighed and flopped dramatically back down, one arm flung over her head like an ailing starlet, Draco smirked;

"I highly doubt you will die little girl, however... if you do may I have your pillow? I believe it is softer than mine."

"No, you may not. I have decided that I am thoroughly attached to this pillow and I shall want to be buried with it."

"Then I shall simply have to rob your grave."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?"

"Ah! Looking much livelier aren't we?" Dumbledore placed a gnarled hand on Draco's shoulder and smiled down at Ginny "Would you escort an old man back to his office?"

Reveiw???


End file.
